


Colorblind

by merryygoround



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryygoround/pseuds/merryygoround
Summary: Soulmate AU where you see in shades of grey and black until meeting your soulmate.What happens when Tommy’s colors suddenly fade back to grey on a cold December night in 1987?





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this one I wrote it in an hour so if it seems very half assed, its because it is.

Tommy’s favorite color was green. 

Green was the color of life. The first sprouting of leaves in the spring, the color of nature, of renewal. Green was money and success and freshness. Green was new beginnings and Tommy loved it.

It’s purely coincidental that Nikkis eyes were the prettiest shade of green that Tommy had ever seen. Which would make sense of course seeing as they were the first color Tommy ever saw. 

In a world where you only see in shades of grey and black until meeting your soulmate, Tommy can’t say that he was very disappointed by the outcome.

Of course when you’re picturing the meeting of your soulmate you probably don’t think it will be that totally hot bassist that you’ve been pining after for weeks because that does NOT happen. Especially not to guys like Tommy Lee. A simple “dude that was badass” turns into “holy fucking fuck” while said bassist stares up in complete awe. The rest is pretty much history. 

Nikki and Tommy, or the Terror Twins, became essentially glued at the hip. Neither seen without the other and it would be safe to assume that they were always up to no good. If they weren't fucking with other people you could bet that they would be busy fucking each other, more than likely on the shared couch in the living room which is a very popular fight motive with one, Vince Neil.

Nikkis cravings of unrestrictive love and Tommys seemingly bottomless pit of love to give were quite on par with each other. It was hard to imagine the two being apart for reason at all. One simply did not exist without the other present.

This is how things were until Nikki met the second love of his life, but she was not a gentle lover. No, she was toxic in every way possible. Tommy was forced to watch his soulmate fall deeper and deeper under her spell. Her name was Heroin, and she could give Nikki the one thing he couldn’t. He tried to understand it, he really did, but having to watch Nikki transform into the skeleton of the man he used to be was damn near impossible.

Tonight is a huge reminder of the place he holds in Nikkis heart as second best. Sat at another party with another group of people who he would never see again while he wondered for yet another night whether or not he could stand to do this to himself any longer. 

Their plane had landed just a couple of hours prior where Nikki spewed a bullshit excuse about being busy “you know I have to talk to that producer babe” Ah, yes Nikki you need to meet up with someone at half past eleven at night. Sure thing. Tommy stared at his empty drink in hand as he wondered why he even pretended to bother with lying to him at this point. Then again he probably wasn’t leaning on the logical side of things these days. 

Tommy flinched as his chest began to ache and that familiar throb started in the back of his throat. Glancing around he noticed Vince in the corner chatting up with three very interested groupies, grinning at him at the wink thrown by the singer at his stare. He began to stand to refill his drink, needing the liquid distraction, when suddenly his vision turned dark. He attributed this to standing up too fast and drinking a little bit too much but as he steadied himself he realized that things weren’t getting lighter at all.

Wait, this isn’t right, that couch was just blue and his shirt was definitely that shade of purple that Nikki had teased him about when he first bought it. As he was staring down at his now greyscale shirt Tommy’s face paled and he swore his heart almost stopped. The roaring of the party goers and loud music is just a hum of white noise as his brain processes the loss of pigment all around him.

In his haze of confusion his legs were running on auto pilot and brought him to stand directly in front of Vince. Ignoring the shouts of “Hey” and “Watch it” from blonde, blondie and blonder he finally managed to make his eyes connect with Vince long enough to convey the overwhelming amounts of pain and terror he suddenly was weighed down with. Vince immediately caught on and grasped Tommy by his shoulders asking a very loud “Woah man, what’s wrong? What happened T-Bone?!” as Tommy tried to make his mouth work. 

“G-Gray. Vince I lost green, its all g-gone” it only took a second for Vince to snap into action, his hands tightening around his shoulders as he dragged the young drummer out of the loud living room and towards his parked car “Where the fuck is Nikki at?” The singer forced out, thoughts of scoring with the girls that had his full attention only seconds prior long gone.

Tommy felt himself respond automatically, not at all feeling like the owner of those words. How could he be carrying on this conversation? The love of his life, his other half, gone. Dead and quickly turning cold and /fuck/ when is the last time he told him ‘I love you’ or fuck when’s the last time he did anything but fight with him about those fucking drugs.

“He lied to me I have no idea where he is, but Vince he’s fucking dead” At the last word his voice caught and he realized he couldn’t fit another breath in and suddenly he felt like he was drowning. He heard an awful gasping choke mixed with a wail and was horrified to discover that it was, in fact, coming from his own mouth. Vince slowed them to a halt wrapping him in a crushing hug half shouting reassurances that didn’t sound half convincing as the man speaking them was now on the verge of succumbing to the pain he felt in his chest at the thought of losing one of his best friends and band-mates.

But suddenly just as fast as the color faded, it came back. Tommy stumbled back staring down at his shirt again and yep that’s purple again and the tears continued but he suddenly felt as if he could breathe. “V-Vince wait man-“ Tommy started but Vince was beginning to frantically fall apart. “He’s back!” Tommy had no choice but the shout, causing Vince to look at him sharply. 

“What do you mean he’s back?” “Man they were gone I swear but they are back I can see everything- he’s okay- he’s okay Vince I gotta find him” Tommy stuttered out, still feeling a bit faint from the emotional trauma that just occurred at such a fast rate. He still didn’t know how to feel and all he wanted was to see Nikki with his own eyes to make sure he’s really okay. 

As Vince began to open his mouth to respond they suddenly realized they had an audience. It was dead silent as a random guy that Tommy figured he should probably know the name of called for them to come back up to the house.

“Don’t pay attention to the news guys, Nikki is OKAY, it was reported before the paramedics brought him back. Nikki is Alive.” That is all Tommy needed to hear as he drove off in the direction of the nearest hospital to get to his soulmate. Ignoring Vince’s shout of “Tommy, WAIT” kicking his motorcycle off its stand and riding into the night.

Tommy did well to ignore the freezing wind burning against his face as he sped all the way to the hospital, arriving and parking in a space that was definitely not intended to be parked in. He ran directly to the front desk demanding to know where he would find Nikki, the poor nurse stuttering out the room number wasn’t given a second glance. Using his long legs to his advantage he arrived in front of his room quickly and without hesitation he slammed the door open without knocking.

Nikki was in the middle of contemplating whether or not he should rip out his IV and make a run for it when he looked up to see Tommy standing in the doorway looking as shaken up as Nikki felt. “I-You” Tommy began but he was unable to get another word out because at the sight of Nikki sitting there looking so fragile, tired and alive, he began to cry uncontrollably. Nikki sat up a little straighter in panic wanting to stand and comfort the boy, then groaned softly when he felt his muscles groan in protest. Tommy noticed this and began to cry even harder before launching himself at the older man.

Nikki returned the hug and was shocked at the overwhelming feelings of emotional pain he felt when he realized that he almost lost this forever. His sweet sweet Tommy who was entirely too good for him. He felt his eyes moisten as he continued to hold the younger boy, feeling him shake and try to control his breathing. 

“Baby I’m here, I’m okay. It’s going to be okay, I promise it’s gonna be okay, I love you, im sorry-“ Nikki chanted over and over again into the younger man’s ear, trying to convince himself that there was truth behind the words too. Tommy shook his head and leaned back to look Nikki in his eyes. He gripped both sides of his face and stared into his eyes, causing a fresh wave of tears.

“I thought I lost you forever, please never take away my colors, don’t take away my green Nikki.” Nikki felt like there was an iron fist wrapped around his heart causing his chest to physically ache as he looked into the eyes of his lover. 

“I will do everything in my power to never take away your colors, Tommy.” The bassist vowed as the younger man started to breathe evenly.

“Rehab then?” .. “Rehab,’ Nikki’s voice confirmed. 

-  
-  
-  
-

Nikki did well to keep that promise when he awoke to a grey-scale bedroom many years later with a sharp prick of tears after learning that Tommy had succumbed to an illness that he had been battling for years. Tommy never went another day of his life without looking into Nikki’s eyes, vowing to never take advantage of looking into his green eyes. Tommy was seeing colors until his dying breath, leaving Nikki to be the one left to live in a shadowed version of the world for the remainder of his life.

When asked about missing the colors, Nikki would always give a sad smile and state that a world without Tommy isn’t a world worth seeing in color. 

Besides, green never was his favorite color anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This isnt the best but im just trying to get back into the habit of writing so just bare with me while I relearn the art of one-shotting. Happy reading <3


End file.
